dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
A Chance Appears in a Tight Spot! Launch a Counteroffensive, Goku!
is the twenty-sixth episode of ''Dragon Ball Super. This episode first aired in Japan on January 10, 2016. Its original American airdate was July 22, 2017. Summary Frieza begins to gloat as the fight steadily moves towards his favor. Goku then remarks that the fight isn't over yet with Frieza responding by continuing to beat him up. Gohan and Krillin prepare to jump in but are then stopped by Whis, with Beerus remarking that Goku still has a chance of winning to everyone's surprise. Beerus continues on to say that if both Goku and Vegeta worked together they would definitely be able to stop Frieza. Bulma then yells at Vegeta to join the fight but to no avail. Whis says that the two would never work together due to their pride. The fight continues in Frieza's favor much to Sorbet's delight and everyone else's disdain. After incapacitating him Frieza starts talking about the events on planet Namek and how he would be ruling and conquering the universe right now if Goku didn't get in his way in the most humiliating way possible. Frieza attempts to deliver the killing blow to Goku but fails with an out of breath Frieza saying that he must of held back by accident. Vegeta notices this and tells Goku that if he's not going to take advantage of it he will do so himself. Goku then realizes Golden Frieza's weakness, but as soon as he does, Vegeta attempts to switch places with Goku in the fight. The argument continues until Vegeta gives up and a confused Frieza yells not to make light of him. Goku then offers Frieza a chance to go back home but he obviously declines thinking the fight is still in his favor. Goku says that if they go on much longer the tables might turn, Frieza denies this, and Goku remarks that he has noticed the weakness of his new form. With how the fight has gone so far, Frieza still thinks that Goku is just talking nonsense and wishes to continue. Goku says that his weakness will become clear to him really soon. Both Goku and Frieza power up and the fight continues with both of them at their full power. As the fight goes on it seems as if Goku is waiting for something and buying time. Frieza gains the upper hand again and attempts to end the fight with a final punch to Goku's head. Major Events *Goku turns the tables on Frieza after his weakness kicks in. *Sorbet fires a blast through Goku's chest, leaving him in critical condition. Battles *Goku (Super Saiyan Blue) vs. Frieza (Golden Frieza) Appearances Characters Locations *North City Objects *Battle Armor *Sorbet's Spaceship *Scouter Transformations *Super Saiyan Blue *Golden Frieza Differences from the manga *The entire events of this episode were exclusive to the anime. Gallery Site Navigation ca:Episodi 26 (BDS) es: Episodio 26 (Dragon Ball Super) Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball Super episodes Category:Golden Frieza Saga Category:Dragon Ball Super